


Shopping

by aosaphir



Series: 30 OTP Challenges [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosaphir/pseuds/aosaphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

Izaya peeked around the end cap he was hiding behind, his calves burning with the strain of crouching for so long. It would be worth all the discomfort, though. Because he wasn't hiding in a supermarket for nothing; he rarely did anything for nothing, actually. And tonight would certainly offer up a boon, if he managed to stay beneath his prey's radar. 

It had been a night like any other, Izaya taking a midnight stroll through the dazzling, artificially lit streets of Ikebukuro. He'd been admiring all of the usual facets: the clusters of people; the roiling, hidden underbelly; a few choice haunts that he regularly frequented. Izaya had passed by one of the many hole in the wall corner stores, and was reminded by it that he had a few things to pick up. Why it was that one he stopped at, he wasn't sure. He chocked it up to good luck. 

And wouldn't you know, that not even after five minutes of walking through the aisles, he would find the biggest fish of them all? Shizuo Heiwajima, holding a plastic basket in the refrigerated food section, and remarkably not noticing him. Izaya had ducked behind a tower of 12-packs, waiting for the blowout that never came. As he watched Shizuo shuffle through the myriad of tv dinners, Izaya saw that moment as what it was; an opportunity. One that was nearly handed to him on a silver platter, all wrapped up to await his greedy hands. This was a chance as good as any other to collect information, observe habits, and possibly come across some reason for blackmail. 

Izaya smirked; blackmail was one of his favorite things to do.

So there he was, tracking Shizuo's every move inside a supermarket. So far it had been a bit boring, watching him choose which case of beer and which brand of shaving cream. Although he expected as much, Shizuo was pretty regular when he wasn't showcasing his monstrous strength. Izaya peered around an advert for an energy drink, and saw Shizuo sigh while picking up ear plugs. Oh? Izaya pondered. He'd have to take a look at Shizuo's neighbors. This could be a fine method for torture. 

Izaya slinked, slick as a shadow, behind Shizuo as they headed toward the bakery. He looked on as Shizuo had a brief, friendly exchange with one of the employees. Was the monster having a civil conversation, and _smiling_? They must be fond of each other, and familiar enough to be so relaxed. Izaya sneered, mentally filing away the supermarket's name so he could research the staff later. And how many cupcakes did Shizuo need? The nameless worker had handed at least fifteen to him, plus an assortment of the more gourmet treats. So Shizuo had a sweet tooth, eh? He'd have to think a little on how to use that one against him. Maybe the sweets would do it for him and clog an artery to stop his heart. 

Things became a little more interesting as they moved to the personal needs aisle. He saw Shizuo look around himself, a small blush apparent. Nerves? Izaya eyed the selection of condoms and lubrication, cackling inside his head. Was Shizuo a prude, or just a virgin? Izaya watched with apt attention as Shizuo bent down with a jerky movement to pick up a box of condoms. His eyes strained, trying to catch the label and nearly taking a spit take when he saw Magnum. 

No way. No _way_... but. He couldn't be sure. Maybe Shizuo wasn't so regular? Izaya's mind was racing as some KY tingling jelly was hastily thrown into the basket, and thanks to all of the cupcakes and sweets, the condoms and lube rested in clear view on top. He took a measure of gratification at the increasingly flustered expression and gestures as Shizuo went to check out, and lingered behind instead of following him home. 

Once it was safe to stand, he whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number he hadn't had to use in some weeks. "Hey. You want a job? No, he's cute this time. I'm willing to pay double... Alright. He usually goes to Shake on Saturdays, and you'll need the strongest stuff you have for this one. Don't forget your camera." Izaya snapped his phone shut without a goodbye, giddy at his good fortune. Tonight had offered up so much new information, he wanted to jump with joy. 

And the cherry on top was the picture evidence he'd soon get to sate that one particular curiosity of his. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> And now Shizuo will forever have that memory, the one when "that hired prostitue drugged him and took pictures of his dick, and who knows what else". Bwhahahahaha.


End file.
